Dirty minded
by crocodilehunters
Summary: Edward llega a casa despues de cazar y oye una conversaion de Jake y Nessie " yo se que te va a gustar Nessie, si te gusta podemos hacerlo mas seguido" Comentarios de un padre celoso ;  Shoots
1. Comentarios de un padre celoso

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Crepúsculo me pertenece ( cosa que es bastante obvia, solamente lo digo por cuestión de protocolo ) bueno, excepto por Jacob (Sra de Black ¿recuerdan?).

Por fin había regresado de unos días de caza con Emmett y Jasper, Carlisle no había podido venir porque tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital, y nuestras bellas mujeres se encontraban de cazeria, pero en París, Alice por fin había convencido a Bella de ir de compras allá, después de tantos años de ruego, la única que se había salvado por intercesión milagrosa ( mi intercesión ) era mi pequeñita, mi Renesmee.

Qué bueno, tenía que aceptar que ya no era una pequeñita, Renesmee ya tenía 7 años, y como lo predijimos desde el principio, ella ya era una joven, hermosa a mas no poder, y era ahí el punto donde se iba a quedar por varios siglos, muchos más de los que nosotros calculamos tal vez, y para mi buena suerte tal y como lo temí desde que vi por primera vez cómo ese perro, perdón, sólo me refiero asi de Jake cuando no estoy de muy buen humor, a mi niña le fastidia que lo llame así, entonces decía, que para mi buena suerte Jake y mi Renesmee eran la pareja perfecta, hacía poco que Jake me había pedido permiso para ser "novio formal" de mi pequeña, cómo me daban miedo ésas palabras.

En fin, estaba por llegar a nuestra cabaña cuando oí que mi niña no estaba sola en su cuarto, un olor a licántropo me invadió la nariz, seguía siendo desagradable a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Me paré un segundo para escuchar de que charlaban, NO, no es espionaje, se que mi Bella se opondría a esta clase de comportamiento, pero, ¿no se supone que un padre debe de cuidar a su niñita?

Pude localizar a mi niña sentada en su cama hablando, y a Jacob parado sobre la alfombra, valla, y traía zapatos, cosa de asombrarse.

-¿Estás seguro Jake?

_¿Seguro de que?_

-Si mi niña, estoy seguro de que te encantará.

_Mi niña, mi niña, bla bla bla, odiaba que ese perro se refiriera así a MI NIÑA, es mía no suya, esperen, ¿Que le va a gustar qué? _

-Es que yo nunca lo eh echo Jake ya sabes.

-Lo se amor, pero vas a estar conmigo, no te preocupes.

-¿Y si mis papás se enteran amor? ¿Qué les diría?

-Ness… no es cosa del otro mundo, las chicas de tu edad lo hacen muy seguido.

-¿Niñas de 7 años?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero amor, tu ni piensas como una niña de 7 años, ni tienes la fisionomía de una niña de 7 años, ¿ok?

-Lo se amor, solo bromeaba.

_¿QUÉ? ¿Qué demonios le estaba proponiendo ese perro pulgoso a mi niñita, MI NIÑITA? ¿Nunca lo había hecho antes? ¿pero iba a estar segura porque estaba con él? Oh, sí que sus padres se iban a enterar, y YO le iba a partir la cara a ese perro. ¡Sí! Le estoy diciendo perro ¿y qué? Renesmee no me oye._

-Entonces… ¿Qué dices mi niña?

-Mhhh…

-Yo sé que te va a encantar.

-¿En serio lo piensas Jake?

-Claro amor, si no lo pensara asi, entonces no te diría nada, además si te gusta podemos hacerlo más seguido, claro, si es que tú quieres, no deseo obligarte a nada, solo es cosa de que me digas que tienes ganas y listo. Además estaremos bien, yo me encargare de cuidarte princesa.

Estaba en shock, mi cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar la información_, "además __**si te gusta**__**podemos hacerlo más seguido**__, claro, si es que tú quieres, no deseo obligarte a nada, solo es __**cosa de que me digas que tienes ganas **__y listo"._

-Está bien Jakie, ¡hagámoslo!

Esa fue la palabra que detonó en mí.

Entré como bala por la ventana del cuarto de mi hija, listo para separar al sucio perro del cuerpo de mi niñita, ¡tan feliz y campantes que estaban ellos!

¡Pero a ése perro se le iba a quitar lo caliente! ¡No volvería a tocar a mi niña una vez más en su vida! ¿Cómo se atrevió a tener esas sucias intenciones con MI BEBE?

Cuando salte sobre la alfombra, Jake y mi niña me miraban con los ojos como platos, Jake se levantó inmediatamente.

-¡Edward! ¡Qué susto nos pegaste! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito perro! ¿Cómo te atreviste a proponerle esas cosas a mi niñita? ¡Mía, mía, mía no tuya!

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando Ed?

-¿Cómo de que qué hablo? ¡¿Qué le va a gustar?¡ ¿Que lo harán más seguido si ella tiene ganas? ¿QUÉ TE PASA POR LA CABEZA PARA PROPONERLE ESAS COSAS A UNA NIÑA DE 7 AÑOS?

Jacob me miró con ojos letales, mi niña estaba todavía tirada en la cama confundida, mirando a su novio y a su papá discutir.

_Léeme la mente antes de que lo arruines todo y digas cosas de las que después te arrepientas._

-¿Qué dices Jacob?

_Hazlo y entérate de que le propuse a tu hija._

Oh, oh…

¡que avergonzado me sentía! Me sentía como un estúpido, un padre sobreprotector estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

-¿Papi?

No tenía cara para voltear a ver a mi niña.

-Vamos cielo, tu papi ya te dio permiso, toma tu chamarra, se nos hace tarde.

-Pero Jake, mi papi se ve mal. ¿Papi?

-No te preocupes amor, tu querido papi tiene cosas que pensar, tiene que reorganizar su lista de valores, dejémoslo solo.

Jake tomo a Renesmee por la espalda y la condujo escaleras abajo, yo seguía sin poder creer lo que leí en la mente de Jake, lo único que me salió a última hora fue:

-Diviértanse en el concierto, no lleguen tarde…

Yo no sé porque se me ocurrió ese OS,yo creo que es por que amo ver a Ed como papi, :3 a poco no es todo tierno? Pero a la vez me encanta verlo mal parado frente a mi Jake x) es la primera vez que trato de escribir algo de este tipo x) que tal salió? Acepto lindos reviews :3

Ya se que los tengo abandonados con los caps que prometi u.u' pero de verdad que este ultimo año de prepa se me esta poniendo trabajoso =_=

Anyway! estén atentos a mas actualizaciones! Un monton de gracias por leerme! :D


	2. ¿Tu tambien?

_**Disclaimer:**_** todos los personajes aquí le pertenecen a la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mis desfogues creativos xD**

_**Enjoy it!**_

Despues de dejar a mi princesa en su casa me dirigi a la mia, era ya tarde pero la noche habia valido la pena, todo por complacer a mi niña.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza a ése vampiro malpensado de Edward Cullen?

Casi nos arruina la noche a mi princesa y a mí, Nessie se fue muy intranquila, pero cuando llegamos se le olvidó todo, o así creo yo.

Estacione el auto en la entrada de la casa y baje con cuidado, procurando que mis ruidos no despertaran a Billy…

Abri la puerta con sumo cuidado...

-¿Tratas de no despertarme, hijo?

Oh si, ahí estaba mi papá, sentado en el sofá leyendo no se que cosa bajo la luz de la lamparita de mesa.

-Quiero ser considerado contigo y no me dejas, no deberías de quejarte porque me preocupo que duermas bien, ¿Qué es eso de leer a las 2 de la mañana?

-No tengo sueño Jake, y quise venir un rato a leer para ver si así concilio el sueño.

-Bueno… si tú dices…

Mi celular sonó dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta, lo tomé y contesté.

-Hola princesa, si, acabo de llegar.

Voltee con Billy y le avise con señas de que me diera unos minutos para platicar con Nessie, el asintió con la cabeza y se sumió en su libro de nuevo.

-Claro amor, yo también me la pasé de maravilla…

Me gustó mucho, ya sabes que yo estaba feliz viendo como lo disfrutabas…

¡Estabas incontenible con ésos gritos! – solté una ligera carcajada, y vi de reojo cómo se le salían los ojos a mi papá.

-¿Estas bien?- dije tapando con una mano la bocina del celular.

Billy sólo me miró con ojos de plato… que raro tal vez fue por lo que leía.

-¿Cómo? Ah, si mi amor, si te escucho…

¡Claro que lo volveremos a hacer cuando tú quieras! ¿Te dije que no te dolería verdad?- otra risa.

-Aunque claro, creo que tendré que avisarle a tu papito, no vaya a ser que le de un ataque como el de hace rato y entre corriendo a la habitación…

O tal vez tendré que avisarle a Bella primero… de cualquier manera lo importante fue que lo disfrutaste….

Oh, esta bien amor, sé que estas muy cansada, descansa y te veo mañana, te amo.

Colgué y me di la vuelta para hablar con Billy.

Parecía que se había dislocado la mandíbula o algo así, me veía como si no fuera capaz de entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué?- lo mire confundido.

-Jacob…

De pronto su semblante se tornó serio y pensativo.

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo…

Me senté a un lado de él, me daba miedo esa seriedad total, ¿Qué le pasaba a mi viejo?

-Jake, ¿Tú crees que está bien informar a los Cullen todo lo que haces con su hija?

-Pues claro pa', Nessie es su pequeñita aún y no puedo ocultarles las cosas, con eso de tener un padre lector de mentes, no creas que se pueden esconder muchas cosas.

-Claro, claro… dime una cosa Jake, ¿no forzaste a Renesmee a hacer nada que no quisiera ella esta noche verdad?

-Claro que no…

Ésa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué me estaba queriendo decir?

-Bueno hijo… creo que tú ya sabes lo que debes de saber, eres ya un hombre y… yo confió en ti, pero, ¿están tomando las medidas adecuadas?

-¿Cómo?...

-Sí, si hijo, tú sabes, Renesmee es una semi-vampira y tiene un cuerpo humano, y… funciones vitales…

-Aja… ¿Y qué con eso? Creo que todo mundo lo sabe.

-Bueno hijo, sólo quiero que te hagas debidamente responsable si ella llega a quedar embarazada…

¿Los licántropos si sufren shocks, verdad?

-Y con respecto a decírselo a sus padres, yo no creo que sea correcto, te eh enseñado a ser un caballero…

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO BILLY BLACK!

-¡No me hables en ése tono Jacob Black! Te lo digo por tu bien y el de Nessie.

¿Dos veces en el mismo día?

¡Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí!

Cerré los ojos y aspire profundamente, si fuera aun un novato en esto de las transformaciones ya habría deshecho la sala del coraje.

-Papá…- comencé despacio…- Esta noche, lleve a Nessie a un CON-CIER-TO, de su banda favorita, Muse, te puedo enseñar los boletos si quieres.

Tomé los tickets de mi bolsillo del pantalón y los tiré sobre la mesa, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara de asombro más genuina que mi papá alguna vez pudiera haber hecho

-Yo, creí que… hijo, lo… que vergüenza…

Agachó la cabeza y se puso rojo, oh si, se puso rojo, el tono café de sus mejillas no lo disimulo ni un poquito.

-¿Por qué demonios no entienden que yo no tengo esas intenciones con Nessie?, deberías juntarte más con tu consuegro, sabes, ya me voy a dormir, no quiero que me levanten más falsos ni a mí ni a mi princesa.

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de un tirón…

¿Nadie podía creer que éste lobo imprimado no tenía malas intenciones?

_xD que les pareció? De repente me sentí inspirada para hacer este segundo shoot x) no prometo hacer continuación por q tal vez no la halla D: pero si dejan muchos lindos reviews me la pensare! n.n _

_personitas lindas que me leen :D los invito a pasar por el fic que hizo la Sra de Lautner :D esta aquí en la cuenta es sobre Tia&Benjamin! :3 pasen y los amare mas!_

_-Love _

_Sra de Black_


	3. Una más a la lista

_**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran, pasaría todo el dia con ellos y no con mi lap en frente de mi!**_

_**Enjoy it! ;)**_

Después de un agotador viaje de compras que duró alrededor de 10 días, Alice decidió que era bastante ya la tortura que me había aplicado, Rose hasta había implorado por mí, no era que fuéramos especialmente amigas ella y yo ahora, pero nos teníamos un afecto especial.

Luego de darnos cuenta de que el porsche de Alice no iba a ser lo suficientemente grande como para echar todo nuestro equipaje, decidimos alquilar un jett privado que nos llevaría de vuelta a Forks, y por poco y tampoco cabíamos en el jett.

Alice se había encargado de comprar dos guardarropas completos para toda la familia, eso incluía ya a Jake, que era novio de mi Renesmee por casi un año.

Ansiaba tanto estar de nuevo con Edward, y poder llenar de besos a mi Nessie, también extrañaba a los demás, claro, pero especialmente a mis dos amores, sin los cuales había vivido ya el tiempo suficiente.

Me asome por la ventana del jett, estábamos a unos minutos del aeropuerto de Washington.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen, nos dimos cuenta de que estaban todos esperándonos, bueno, casi todos, Jake y Renesmee no estaban.

-Amor,- dije a Edward, después de saludarnos efusivamente y calmarnos un poco- ¿Dónde está Renesmee? ¿Y Jacob?

-Oh, están en nuestra cabaña, Bella, los deje ahí porque dijeron que tenían algo que hacer.

-Pero… ¿Ella sabría que yo llegaría hoy? ¿O no?

-No lo sabía, quería darle una sorpresa- me contesto mi Edward con una sonrisa.

Resultaba raro imaginar que él estaba tan tranquilo sabiendo que nuestra hija estaba sola con Jake en casa, normalmente yo no era histérica en cuanto a eso, pero Edward estaba realmente y desconcertantemente calmado, así que tuve que preguntar.

-Cielo… ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo sabiendo que…?

Él me miro y supo al instante de que hablaba, -Bueno Bella, verás, creo que aprendí que debo confiar más en Jacob.- y me dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa que yo amaba.

-Bueno amor, si tú lo dices, te creo, pero vamos ya a la casa, que quiero ver a Renesmee.

Emmett, me hizo el grandísimo favor de llevarse a Edward de caza, argumentando que le hacía falta un poco de energía, para el "reencuentro nocturno" que tendríamos, definitivamente las cosas nunca cambiaban en mi hermanito mayor.

Llegue a la cabaña sin hacer el menor ruido, a pesar de que cargaba unas maletas enormes, era solo lo que Alice había comprado para Renesmee, porque Edward dijo que el traería luego nuestras cosas.

Avancé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Nessie, estaba cerrada, y pude oír unas voces desde el interior…

-Jake, ¿seguro que tú puedes?

-Claro que si amor, ya te dije que lo eh echo antes, no es cosa del otro mundo.

-Pero… si sabes hacerlo, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro, estás hablando con un experto en la materia.

_¿De que hablaban?_

-Anda, tú tranquila, déjame esto a mí, tú solo tienes que relajarte, ¿Quieres que ponga música?

-Eh, no, así está bien, creo que estoy lo suficientemente cómoda contigo aquí a mis pies.

_¿A sus pies?_

-Bueno comencemos.

Paso un momento en el que solo podía oír suaves roces de piel, y después, Nessie comenzó a gemir.

-Oh Jake, que delicioso se siente, sube un poco más los dedos… ¡oh!, si, ahí, ahí…

-Bueno amor, ahora vamos con la utilería pesada.

Se escuchó un cierre que se abría…

-¡Auch Jake!, ten cuidado, soy muy sensible.

-Perdona cielo, creo que eh perdido un poco la práctica..

¿Qué demonios? ¿Nessie gimiendo y Jake diciendo que perdió la práctica?

-No te preocupes, conmigo seguro tendrás más oportunidades de practicar, y practicar, y practicar…

-¿Segura? ¿No pensaras que alguien puede hacer el trabajo mejor?

-No claro que no amor…

-Ahora el siguiente paso, no te muevas, no tengo mucho tino con esta cosa…

Deje de respirar, con los ojos abiertos como platos frente a la puerta de Nessie…

En mi vida humana sufrí colapsos nerviosos, varias veces a decir verdad, pero un colapso nervioso vampírico, era más difícil de superar que uno siendo humana.

-¡Ah Jake!, se siente frio.

-No hagas dramas Renesmee, ni que nunca lo hubieras sentido, señorita escandalosa.

-¡Ten cuidado, se corre!

-No importa amor, siempre podemos limpiar cualquier mancha al terminar.

-¿Sabes amor?, eres tan bueno en esto que deberías hacerlo con mi mamá, tal vez le guste.

-Si tú dices Nessie, puedo intentarlo, pero yo creo que Bella preferiría que Edward lo haga.

Hubo un tono de burla en su voz que me saco de mis casillas…

De un momento a otro ya estaba atravesando la puerta y haciéndola añicos, entre en la habitación de paredes rosas como un trueno, y mire iracunda a Jacob.

-¡TU, TU PERRO INFELIZ! ¿QUE TE ATREVEZ A HACER CON MI BEBITA? ¡Y EN MI PROPIA CASA! ¡TU DE VERDAD NO TIENES MORAL NI CONCIENCIA!

Jacob y Renesmee me miraban atónitos.

Cuando termine de gritarle, Jacob me miro con ojos iracundos, nunca, nunca en mi vida lo había visto más enfurecido que en ese momento, sus ojos parecían armas mortales.

Sin querer, baje la mirada, y entonces vi en sus manos un esmalte rosa chicle, las uñas de los pies de mi Renesmee estaban pintadas del mismo color, en el piso a un lado había una bolsa de lona con muchos esmaltes y cosas para hacer pedicura, habia un recipiente a un lado de los pies de Nessie, había agua ahí.

En ese momento lo comprendí, y me sentí tan avergonzada…

-Jake, yo…

Jake se levantó en un suspiro y ya estaba parado frente a mí.

-Óyeme bien Isabella, ya estoy harto de que tanto tu como Edward desconfíen de ese modo de mi.- Jake hablaba despacio y con un tono tan mordaz, que Nessie lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, porque tal vez nunca había oído a su Jake tan trastornado. - ¿Creen que yo me aprovecharía de Nessie? ¿Del amor de mi vida, la cosa más preciada que tengo en mi maldita vida?

Yo voltee a ver mis manos, tan avergonzada y contrariada, no pude contestarle a Jake, él se dio media vuelta y se hinco a un lado de Nessie.

-Princesa, no pongas esa carita, no estoy enojado contigo, solo que me enoja y me duele que tus papas no confíen en mí,- tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente,- amor, hasta que tus papas te dejen verme de nuevo, será mejor que nos comuniquemos por celular, ¿Si preciosa?

Nessie asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Adiós princesa, termina de pintarle las uñas, te amo.

Jake le dirigió una sonrisa y pasó a un lado de mi, esquivándome, pude oír como la puerta se abría a mi espalda, pero no era Jake yéndose, era Edward entrando.

-Hola Jacob, que cara, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Pregúntaselo a Isabella.

Fue todo lo que dijo Jake antes de desaparecer por la puerta y adentrarse hacia el bosque.

_**Gente bonita que me lee! Gracias por darme lindos reviews y por apoyar este mini fic n.n**_

_**Gracias a VampirePrincess por dejarme el review #13 que me inspiro a hacer este cap :D**_

_**Ahora si les juro que por lo menos habrá una segunda parte de este shoot!**_

_**Un beso a todos n.n**_

_**Sra de Black**_


	4. Felicitaciones del tio Emmett

**Disclaimer:** _ninguno de los personajes aquí me pertenece, son producto de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer… que triste D: no se cómo puedo vivir así! X) bueno Jake me pertenece, soy la Sra de Black ;D_

_**Enjot it! ;D**_

Milagrosamente, mi pequeño hermano Eddy y Bella habían decidido que iban a confiar más en Jake con respecto a lo de dejarlo solo con Nessie, eso era bastante raro, es decir, Jake me cae bien, es un can, digo, un tipo increíble, pero era sorprendente ver cuanto se habían ablandado.

En fin, hoy habían dejado a mi sobrina favorita a mi cargo, no es que tenga más sobrinas, pero, si las tuviera Renesmee sería la preferida de todos modos, así es que hoy el guapo Tío Emmett estaba a cargo de la situación.

Oh, sí…

El guapo, musculoso, inteligente, divertido, y sexy, sobretodo SEXY tío Emmett era el comandante hoy…

Jake había llegado hace un rato a la mansión Cullen, y lo había dejado pasar al cuarto de Nessie, los demás estaban en una partida de caza, y Esme y Carlisle estaban de viaje, así que al buscar una niñera para Nessie, la única opción había sido yo, y no es que no sea bueno con los niños, solo que suelo aplastarlos en los videojuegos o ganarles en las competencias y se echan a llorar, no logran entender la superioridad de el sexy Emmett.

Como sea, estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala, tratando de ver un partido de futbol americano, los Gators llevaban la ventaja, pero cada que me concentraba en el partido, las imágenes de Rose con ese traje de gatita venían a mi mente…

¡Oh, Rose!

¿Creía que me podía dejar aquí nada mas así como así?

Volví a concentrarme en el partido…

_-Osito…-, _dijo de nuevo Rose en mi cabeza, suficiente, Rose tendría que volver rápido o si no iba a morir de desesperación, bueno, no técnicamente morir, ya estoy muerto.

Decidí ir a echarles un ojo a los tortolitos, después de todo yo era el jefe aquí y tenía que salvaguardar la integridad física y moral de mi pequeña sobrina, no es que ella no sepa defenderse, de echo yo le enseñe a luchar desde pequeña, y tengo que admitir que para ser medio vampira, atinaba unas buenas patadas cuando estaba distraído.

Subí las escaleras dando brinquitos en los escalones, me agradaba hacerlo cuando nadie me veía, porque si me vieran hacerlo, mi pinta de tipo rudo se iría al suelo, y yo tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Cuando llegué al cuarto de Nessie, la puerta estaba cerrada, y unos ruidos extraños se escuchaban en el interior…

¿Cierres?

Agucé mi oído vampírico y comencé a espiarlos, si iba a ser un espía necesitaría un nombre clave, ok, entonces seria, Osito sexy.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto Jake?

-Claro amor.

-Soy nueva con estas cosas, ya sabes.

-Si Ness, lo sé, a ver, siéntate primero en la cama.

-Ya, pero ten cuidado, ya sabes que tengo la piel sensible en las piernas.

Un sonido capto mi atención, parecía como…

¿Hule?, ¿Latex?, ¿Cuero?, no pude reconocerlo bien.

-No puedo con esta cosa, está muy larga…- se quejaba Nessie.

-Tranquila amor, ya te dije que yo te ayudo, dame acá.

-Métela con cuidado Jake, no vaya a ser que se dañe.

-Créeme Ness, esta cosa es muy resistente.

Bueno, y ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando?

-¡Ah, Jake! Despacio, me hace cosquillas.

¿Qué le hacía cosquillas a mi sobrina?

Se oyó como algo resbalaba y se detenía.

-¿Lista para el segundo round?

-Sí, pero ahora déjame acostarme así estoy más a gusto.

¡Por todo lo que es sexy!, Si Edward supiera lo que estaba pasando del otro lado de la puerta me tacharía de un mal niñero, y seguro Bella no dudaría en matarme.

-Está un poco más dura esta vez, levanta bien la pierna Ness.

¡Jacob Black!, nunca creí que se atreviera a tratar así a Ness.

-¿Ya casi? ¡ya me canse de esta posición Jake!

-Aguanta, ya casi acabo-, la voz de Jake parecía exhausta- ¡Listo!, ¿Cómo te sientes amor?

-Es algo raro, pero supongo que me voy a acostumbrar, luego podré hacerlo yo sola.

¡Dios!, los tortolitos sabían cómo divertirse, supuse que era mejor dejarlos solos para que se "entretuvieran", pero la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, y Jake salió de la habitación, era el momento de felicitarlo.

-¡Jake!, creí que morirías con el voto de castidad a cuestas, déjame darte un abrazo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas Emmett?- , el tipo parecía algo confundido.

-Pues, ¿Cómo decirlo sutilmente?, bueno… que tú y Nessie-, levante una ceja y le sonreí abiertamente.

Jake pareció enojado en vez de alagado , y miró con ojos llenos de coraje.

-¿Otro que tengo que añadir a la lista?

-¿Cuál lista Jake?

En ese momento Renesmee salió de la habitación, totalmente vestida… llevaba unas botas altas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla, que parecía le quedaban ajustadas, seguramente eran nuevas.

Volteé a ver con cara de asombro a Jake.

-¿Osease que morirás virgen?

-¡Emmett!-, gritó él encolerizado.

-¡Que desilusión!, yo que venía a felicitarte…

-¿De qué hablan?-, dijo Ness con cara confundida.

-De que tu tío tiene la mente más cochambrosa con la que me eh topado…

Renesmee pareció sorprendida al oír esas palabras, me encogí de hombros.

-Bueno Ness, para cuando tu noviecito de mano sudada se decida, le diré a tu tía Rose que te preste algo de su guardarropa especial…

Jake hizo ademán de querer agarrarme con los brazos, pero Nessie lo detuvo, y yo corrí al pie de las escaleras, baje a ver lo que quedaba del partido mientras los tortolitos volvían a encerrarse.

Pobre Jake, a lo mejor sí tendría que morir puro y casto.

_**Que les parecio? Este cap fue inspirado en una platica que tuvimos la Sra de Lautner & yo :D espero les haya gustado! Estoy tan contenta porque Dirty minded tiene 24 lindos reviews! Nunca crei llegar a ese numero x) me hace sentir importante x) gracias por leerme lindas personitas! :D besos de la Sra de Black3**_


End file.
